


W Imię...

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bromance, Canonical Character Death, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coś musiało się wydarzyć, coś czego nie był świadom. W powietrzu czuł zmianę. Nic już nie było takie samo jak kiedyś. AU, slash, dark!Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W Imię...

Od pewnego czasu, Syriusz nie wiedział od kiedy dokładnie, coś zaczęło się zmieniać między Huncwotami. Co prawda mogło to być związane z rychłym ukończeniem szkoły i groźbą wojny czyhającą poza jej murami, ale… To było coś innego. Coś bardziej przerażającego czaiło się **w** szkole.

Black postanowił przyjrzeć się temu bliżej, jako że nie dawało mu to spokoju. Czasem budził się w nocy i zdawało mu się, że ktoś, lub coś, szepta złowrogo w kącie.

Nie rezygnował przy tym jednak z rozrywek cielesnych, a chętnych uczennic (i uczniów) nie brakowało. Syriusz bawił się przednio odkrywając nowe możliwości… _zabawy._

W noc Halloween, kiedy wracał do dormitorium po pijackich figlach z dwiema Puchonkami w komórce na miotły, wyczuł tę samą niepokojącą aurę.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i sięgnął po różdżkę. Coś się zbliżało…

-Luniaczku? – Syriusz opuścił z ulgą różdżkę widząc przyjaciela wynurzającego się z tajnego przejścia prowadzącego do Hogsmeade.

Lupin obdarzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale nim Syriusz zdołał je zarejestrować, jego twarz stała się nieprzenikniona.

-Łapo – wymamrotał i jakby niechętnie dołączył do niego w drodze do wieży Gryffindoru.

Black, jak to tylko on miał w zwyczaju, nie szczędząc czasu zaczął opowieść o swoich najnowszych miłosnych podbojach, nie pomijając żadnych, nawet najbardziej intymnych szczegółów. Remus zdawał się go słuchać, od czasu do czasu wydając z siebie odgłosy niedowierzania.

Mimo to, Syriusz czuł się nieswojo… a jego uścisk na różdżce nie zelżał ani trochę.

.

.

.

James na miotle czuł się fantastycznie. Wiatr smagający twarz, prędkość, adrenalina… to było to. Poza tym, imponował dziewczynom. Nie żeby Jamesowi jakoś szczególnie na tym zależało, w końcu miał swoją Lily. Ale przed samym sobą nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że było to… miłe uczucie.

Kiedy tak szybował o chłodnym, jesiennym poranku, rozmyślał o wielu sprawach.

Niektórzy mieli go może za zapatrzonego w siebie – przystojnego - idiotę, ale James nie był głupcem. Instynktownie wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Niby wszystko było po staremu, ale czasem, kiedy odpoczywał z Huncwotami po kolejnych psikusach i kiedy obejmował radośnie swoich najlepszych przyjaciół… mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy w noc Halloween objął Syriusza, ten był napięty jak struna. Remus także zniknął za swoją kotarą szybciej niż zwykle.

-Na gacie Merlina! – zaklął, unikając w ostatniej chwili zderzenia z tłuczkiem.

Odsunął więc niepokojące myśli na bok i skupił się na szlifowaniu formy.

Bądź co bądź to był jego ostatni rok. Zdobycie pucharu było dla niego kwestią honoru.

.

.

.

Peter może i nie był najbystrzejszym uczniem, ale miał w sobie pewną dozę przebiegłości, która uwydatniła się w ciągu lat spędzonych z pozostałymi Huncwotami. Nauczył się kalkulować ryzyko i szanse powodzenia we wszystkich swoich działaniach. Zawsze wiedział z kim warto trzymać i kogo wesprzeć, by mieć z tego choćby najmniejszą korzyść. Bo Peter starał się nie robić nic bezinteresownie. Oczywiście, był lojalny wobec trójki swoich przyjaciół, ale… ale czasami trzeba było spojrzeć na sprawy w szerszej perspektywie. Świat nie kończył się na szkole i wraz z upływem każdego miesiąca przybliżającego go do Prawdziwego Świata, coraz częściej zajmowało to jego myśli.

Niekiedy zastanawiał się, czy może tylko on martwił się tym co spotka ich poza murami Hogwartu. Spędzał czas z Huncwotami i wyczekiwał na jakikolwiek znak, gest czy słowo, które sugerowałoby, że nie jest w tym osamotniony i…

Zadrżał.

Coś musiało się wydarzyć, coś czego nie był świadom. W powietrzu czuł zmianę. I to nie na lepsze.

Szeroko otwartymi oczyma przyglądał się Remusowi, który czytał książkę w ciemnym kącie biblioteki.

Lupin, jak gdyby wyczuł na sobie jego wzrok, odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

I nagle go oświeciło. Znał ten błysk w oku!

Peter przełknął nerwowo ślinę i z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy pomachał Lunatykowi z drugiego końca sali. Kto jak kto, ale _on_ też potrafił grać. I to cholernie nieźle.

.

.

.

W Wielkiej Sali podniósł się ogromny zgiełk. Niektóre dziewczęta płakały, niektórzy chłopcy krzyczeli…

James i Syriusz stali przy stole Gryffindoru i z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na Dumbledore'a, który przekazał im właśnie tragiczną wiadomość.

Peter, ich Glizdogon, został znaleziony tego ranka martwy w Hogsmeade.

Lily trzymała przy twarzy drżącą dłoń Jamesa, szepcząc słowa, które ginęły w ogólnym rozgardiaszu.

-Gdzie Lunatyk?! – warknął Syriusz do oszołomionego przyjaciela

-Nie wiem. Zabrał mapę. – odpowiedział jakby automatycznie. Wyswobodził dłoń z uścisku ukochanej i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Syriusz bez słowa podążył za nim.

.

.

.

Remus przygotowywał się do tej konfrontacji miesiącami.

Siedział w Pokoju Życzeń i odliczał sekundy. Wyczuł swoimi wilczymi zmysłami ich obecność.

Adrenalina pulsowała w jego żyłach, był podekscytowany rozmyślając o tym, czego dokonał.

Czego musiał dokonać. Dla większego dobra. Dla **ich** dobra.

Drzwi skrzypnęły i wreszcie ich ujrzał. Oboje zawładnięci ponurą determinacją, ściskali różdżki, a przez ich twarze przewijał się ogrom emocji.

-Witajcie. –wyszeptał i uniósł lekko kącik ust.

Syriusz niemalże biegiem przemierzył komnatę i schwycił Lupina za kołnierz.

-Wiesz o Peterze? – warknął potrząsając przyjacielem. Miał takie okropnie niewiarygodne przeczucie…

-Tak. To naprawdę niefortunny wypadek – Remus naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać i tym razem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Ty… - Syriusz nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa więcej. Patrzył przerażony w twarz osoby, którą do tej pory traktował jak brata i po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział co zrobić.

Lupin chwycił drżące dłonie zaciśnięte na jego koszuli.

-Nic nie jest takie, jak Ci się wydaje, Łapo. – wyszeptał i przekrzywił lekko głowę tak, że dotykali się nosami.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

Remus był zmęczony i miał coraz mniej czasu na wyjaśnienia. Postanowił więc od razu przejść do rzeczy. Pokonał ostatnie milimetry i złożył pocałunek na ustach Syriusza.

James wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

Minęło może kilka sekund, choć dla Huncwotów czas jakby zatrzymał się w miejscu, aż niespodziewanie Syriusz odepchnął chłopaka i uderzył go pięścią w twarz z takim impetem, że ten wylądował na posadzce.

Remus uśmiechając się szeroko oblizał swoje zakrwawione usta.

-Powinno cieszyć was, że zniknęła jedna z zagrażających wam osób. – wymamrotał jakby z wyrzutem, podnosząc się i otrzepując szaty.

Syriusz dyszał ciężko i drżał niczym w febrze.

Lunatyk spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, wiedząc, że chłopak ma do niego słabość.

-Syriuszu… - niby to niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do Łapy i nieśmiało dotknął dłonią jego policzka. – James… - wyciągnął drugą dłoń w stronę Rogacza, a ten złapał ją jak w transie.

-Nie mam wiele czasu… - wyszeptał Remus obejmując Black'a – Chciałem się jedynie z Wami pożegnać... – musnął ustami szyję chłopaka – …podziękować… - przesunął dłonią po niesfornych lokach James'a – …i wyznać… - przyciągnął Rogacza bliżej tak, żeby stanął tuż za plecami Lupina- …że zawsze Was kochałem… - otarł łzy płynące z zamkniętych oczu Łapy - …zawsze będę… - James objął ich oboje i przytulił twarz do włosów Lunatyka - …zrobię dla Was wszystko… - Syriusz zacisnął palce na nadgarstkach Remusa na tyle mocno, by zostawić ślady - …i zabiję każdego, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Remus uśmiechnął się radośnie czując bliskość swoich najlepszych przyjaciół a jednocześnie powtarzał w myślach plan swojej ucieczki. Czekało go dużo pracy, wiele osób do zmanipulowania lub zlikwidowania. A wszystko to _dla nich._ Pragnął zbudować idealny świat, w którym byliby bezpieczni.

Tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, nie wyczuł delikatnego ruchu Łapy, który wycelował w niego różdżkę.

-My Ciebie też. – wyszeptał Syriusz walcząc ze łzami. – Przepraszam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nic już nie było takie samo jak kiedyś.


End file.
